Forever is too long
by thechamberofmahogany
Summary: We all know the 74th hunger games in Katniss' POV. But what about Prim's? When everything she's ever known is torn away from her, how will she survive? What if Katniss dies? She'll carry on waiting- but maybe forever is too long. Prim's POV of the 74th hunger games. On hiatus.
1. The Reaping

There were dreams that plagued me- they started on my twelfth birthday. 4 months before the reaping. Each night, I wouldn't get sleep, because I was haunted with dreams of being reaped, and killed. Each dream left me dead, each time in a different way.

* * *

The night before the reaping was particularly horrible.  
I was a mess- eating my food slowly, in case it was the last dinner I shared with my family, spending hours talking to them about nothing in particular, trying to make memories with them.  
Just in case.  
And then, the time came for me to sleep.  
_I slipped on ice, slid round in a blur, trying to navigate myself through the snowstorm.  
Where was I?  
Just then, I noticed a big, tin metal cornucopia.  
And a big pile of weapons- I had a funny feeling that I was in the arena.  
I ran and ran, trying to get away, but I couldn't! I was trapped.  
Suddenly, a boy with icy blue eyes, and spiky, blonde hair that stuck to his head with sweat appeared, laughing menacingly.  
My legs stopped moving, and buckled underneath me.  
The boy lifted his arm and cut my fingers off one by one.  
I screamed for help, screamed for Mom, for Katniss.  
No one came.  
He grabbed my arm and cut 'C.H' into it.  
Then, he cut my arm off, and slit my throat. _  
I woke with a start.  
It was reaping day.  
Mom was downstairs, mixing a soup of some kind for breakfast.  
I saw she had laid a white blouse and skirt on her bed, with a little note that said, "For Prim x".  
There was a blue dress next to it, with a note saying the same thing, just with Katniss' name rather than mine.  
I filled the wash basin with water, and cleaned my body, ridding it of the coal dust that settled on my skin.  
I washed my hair trying to get out any specks of dirt that might have got stuck there.  
Finally, I climbed out, and wrapped myself in an old blanket that we used to dry ourselves.  
I wrapped it around my hair, and put on the blouse and skirt.  
They really were pretty, and I stared at my reflection.  
Quickly, I pulled the blanket off my hair and brushed it.  
Then, I went to sit outside, hopefully letting it dry quicker.  
My heart rate went up as each second passed, and I knew I was going to be reaped.  
I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, like a bad omen.

* * *

Mom secured my braids in place with some elastic bands, and Katniss walked in.  
"You look beautiful!" She gasped, smiling.  
I giggled, and walked over to hug her.  
"You better tuck in that tail, little duck!"  
She tucked in my skirt, and I twirled.  
"Quack!" We both laughed, and Katniss kissed me on the forehead.  
A sign of good luck, I guessed.  
"I laid something out for you too..." Mom smiled, and Katniss nodded, walking out of the room, placing the brown bag of meat, money and fruit on the rickety table.

* * *

Clutching Katniss' hand, I fought back tears.  
I didn't want to be here.  
Nobody did.  
A big black table loomed in front of me, and a lady and a man stood there, pricking the kids fingers and pressing it onto a piece of paper.  
"Next!"  
"Next!"  
"Next!"  
I stared at it, in fear.  
Recoiling, my feet stuck to the floor.  
"It's okay- they're just gonna prick your finger, it won't hurt much." Katniss informed me, sensing my fear.  
Begrudgingly, I joined the queue.  
"Next!" The lady called out, and roughly grabbed my hand.  
She pulled it, pricked my finger and stamped it down on the piece of paper.  
"Next!" She shouted.  
I walked over to the 12 year olds section.  
Standing next to the rope, I looked over and saw Rory Hawthorne.  
I smiled, glad to have a friend nearby.  
"Good luck..." I whispered, crossing my fingers that it wasn't one of us.  
"Good luck too..." He replied, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.  
"Welcome! Welcome, welcome!" Effie Trinket shouted.  
My heart thumped like a time bomb, ticking down the seconds left till it blows.  
My ears didn't seem to work, I couldn't hear a thing- only the beat of my heart.  
I didn't pay attention to the video- I didn't care.  
It wasn't until Effie walked over to the girls bowl did I try to listen.  
She pulled out a slip.  
_Thud. Thud. Thud. _  
"Primrose Everdeen!" She called, and my breakfast threatened to reappear.  
My name was in their once, but it was still me.  
I stopped hoping to not be picked, because it was too late.  
I knew I didn't stand a chance.  
I was a lost case.  
Breathing carefully, I walked up towards the stage.  
Tears pricked at my eyes, but I held them back.  
I had to be strong.  
Katniss' voice rung in my head.  
"You better tuck in that tail, little duck."  
And then I realised, my tail needed to be tucked back in.  
Heart still pounding, I reached the steps.  
"NO!" Katniss screamed and I turned round.  
I didn't want her to get shot!  
"PRIM! PRIM!"  
I shook my head, willing her to stop.  
Peacekeepers blocked Katniss' way, and I realised what she was going to do.  
"NO! STOP KATNISS YOU CAN'T!" I screeched, tears streaming down my face.  
She did though, Katniss volunteered for me.  
I wasn't going into the hunger games, she was.  
To be honest, I didn't know which was worse.

* * *

**AN: I have re-uploaded this chapter, and I'm in the middle of editing ALL of it. My Doc Manager has gone funny with the spacing- I apologise for that. Thanks if you; review, read, follow/favourite this story or follow/favourite me. Thanks again.**


	2. Motivation

The next day, I didn't do anything.  
Just thought about life, and what the world had come to.  
Silently, me and Mom ate our meals together, but a piece was still missing in our puzzle piece.  
Katniss.  
It would probably be a matter of weeks before I saw her, but I couldn't help feeling scared that I'd never see her again.  
2 days after the reaping, I made myself some breakfast.  
Normally, it took about 2 days to get to the Capitol on the train.  
We learnt about it in school.  
They'd arrive today then.  
Katniss, and Peeta Mellark.  
I couldn't understand why bad things happened to our family.  
It wasn't fair.  
Knock, knock, knock.  
I heard a knock at the door, and opened it welcoming Gale in.  
"Would you like breakfast?" I asked half-heartedly.  
"Ok, but only if its not too much to ask." He added hastily.  
I shook my head, we had spare food since Katniss had gone.  
"So, how are you holding up?" Gale asked kindly, and I thought about the question carefully.  
"Okay, I guess. The nightmares haven't stopped, but I just want to see her. I want to reassure her it'll be alright, to see her again just for a few minutes... If she dies, Gale, I don't think I'll be able to do anything." I muttered, and hugged him.  
"How are you holding up?" I asked, my voice muffled in his shirt, that smelled of tree's, animals and hunting.  
Like Katniss.  
"About the same. It's like, I don't want to speak about it because I'm afraid I'll break. She'll survive, but I can't lose her, I really can't. It sounds stupid, but she's my best friend and... And I love her..." He replied and I nodded, agreeing.  
"I don't want her to die. I don't want to see that." I said, blinking back tears.  
"No one does..." Gale whispers, stroking my hair as I cry into his shirt.

* * *

"Mom? Can I trade with Gale at the Hob?" I asked, skipping into the living room.  
"Sure, but make your back at 7pm, be careful, and don't cause him any trouble. Be good. I'll see you later." She replied, planting a small kiss on my forehead.  
I walked back to Gale, and we set off towards the Hob.  
The grey sky loomed over us, and I worked out we'd have a few hours before it rained.  
In the Hob, a wide variety of smells wafted up my nose; soup, liqueur, dead animals, plants and many more.  
It was quite dark, and the walls were damp.  
The Hob had many stalls lining the walls, in the centre of the old, wooden, rickety building.  
An old lady was mixing a soup, with herbs and chunks of meat floating at the top.  
Gale walked over to her, and she smiled crookedly.  
"Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to me.  
I understood why she looked strangely at me- I did look like a Merchant.  
I inherited my Mom's blue eyes and blonde hair, as she was from the wealthier side of town.  
She gave it up though, to be with my Dad.  
Katniss inherited his grey eyes and brown hair.  
"Primrose, this is Katniss' sister- Prim this Greasy Sae." Gale introduces us, and I smile at her.  
After talking for a bit, Gale trades some wild dog and herbs for some money and 2 pots of soup.  
Then, we move to the next stall.  
Gale trades half the meat in his bag for shoelaces, a pot of tea, and then he swaps a bag of herbs for a wooden bracelet with a Katniss plant on it.  
"Here, you have it. Maybe you could get someone to carve a primrose into it?" Gale smiles and I slide it onto my wrist.  
"Thank you! It's beautiful." I grinned.

* * *

_Knock, knock, tap, tap. _  
We stood at the back door of the Butchers.  
Rooba (Gale had told me that she was the butcher) bustled out.  
"Ah, hello Gale. Who are you?" She asked, offering her hand.  
Graciously, I shook it, smiling, "I'm Prim."  
"Nice to meet you. Okay, what have you got to trade?"  
"3 rabbits and a bird." Gale replied confidently.  
I clasped my hands together at my front, then behind me, then I left them both at my side.  
"Right, okay. I can give you $10 for that." Rooba took the bag, placed the money in Gales hand, and with a small wave, she shut the door.  
"Okay, next we go to the Mayor's as I have a pot of strawberries, then we go to the Bakery and then back home.  
We divide up the money & good equally and by then they'll be about an hour or so before the tribute parade," Gale clarified and I nodded.  
We carried on walking, through the town square, and passed the Justice building.  
I gulped, remembering the emotions I felt seeing Katniss in there.  
A giant, glossy white house stood in front of us.  
The windows shone and I could see myself in them.  
Gale pressed a button, and a tinkling chime ran through the house.  
A girl with matted, blonde hair and puffy red eyes answered the door.  
"Hi," she said, trying to smile.  
I wondered what was wrong, but Gale must have known.  
"Hey Madge. Are you taking it hard too?" He asked kindly, and she nodded.  
"It's must be even harder for you. Stay strong, just try. Even if she doesn't win, we'll still have her memory. Katniss'll win or die trying."  
Gale nodded, agreeing, and so did I.  
He brought the bag of strawberries from his game bag, and handed them over.  
Madge reached over to the counter and picked up a $5 note.  
"Keep the change." She whispered, and shut the door.

* * *

At the Bakery, Mr Mellark answered the door, in a similar state to Madge.  
"Hello!" He smiled as brightly as possible. "How are you two?"  
"Okay, I guess, how are you?" We answer at the same time, and start to laugh.  
"Could be better. Now, what have you got today?" He asked.  
"4 squirrels," I piped up.  
I remembered it, because the squirrels were really cute.  
"I can give you 8 cheese buns or a big loaf of bread."  
"We'll have the cheese buns, please." Gale replied, handing the squirrels over and taking a brown bag of cheese buns.  
Then, we left to go home.

* * *

**AN: Wow, it's actually taken longer than I thought to write this.  
I hope it's not a disappointment.  
Thanks for reading and to anyone that; favourited/followed me, favourited/followed this story and reviewed.  
~LoveForEverlark**


	3. The Tribute Parade

"Right. We have a profit of $20. That's $10 each. If we both take a rabbit and a squirrel, and a bag of herbs and then the cheese buns... Hmmm." Gale thought for a moment about how to equally split the cheese buns.

"You take one for each of your family, and I'll take one for me and Mom... Then there's one left over." I finished, sighing a bit.

"You can split the last one with your Mom. I don't think it's possible to split a pcheese bun into fifths!" He joked, and I chuckled.

"Okay then. If you wait here for a minute..." Swiftly, I walked into the room next to the kitchen.

It was a stable, hay was scattered on the floor, and a few shelves lined the walls.

The stable was quite cool, so we kept the goats cheese in there.

I picked up 2 pieces of cheese, and gave them to Gale.

"Here- you can have them, as a thank you."

"Thanks, Prim. I'll see you soon, cross your fingers that District 12 get a decent outfit this year."

Smiling, I closed the door behind Gale.

He made a good point- district 12's stylists never had any originality.

Sighing, I sat on a chair, swinging my legs.

What could I do to help Katniss?

I could try to sponsor her, but we never had any money.

Only enough to buy things needed to survive.

Food (other than meat), shoelaces, clothes, medicines etc. etc.

I believed she could win, and really, that was all I could do.

* * *

"Prim! The Parade is about to start," Mom called from the living room.

I padded in, my old socks wearing on the close-to-death floorboards.

Setting on the long wooden chair, I pulled a blanket tight around me, and gripped the mug of hot water that Mom passed me.

"Welcome folks! Tonight, we get to see the tributes, so you can get a close look at who you'll bet on. Then, we'll have a speech from our honourable president- President Snow!" Caesar Flickerman grinned, and I blinked.

District one rode in, waving and blowing kisses to the crowd.

The girl had wavy, blonde hair, and was blowing kisses at random Capitol men.

The boy was tall, with lots of muscle.

He was winking at the camera, and random Capitol women.

"Ahh, District 1! They provide luxury for us. Their tributes are; Marvel Opal and Glimmer Sparks!" Claudius Templesmith.

Glimmer and Marvel. I wrinkled my nose- why would you name your child something so stupid?

The second chariot came in, and my mouth went dry.

"Cato Hadley and Clove Woodley from District 2! District 2 provides..."

Cato Hadley. C.H.

Cato had icy blue eyes, and blonde hair that stuck to his forehead.

My heart started to best rapidly in my chest.

He was the boy from my dream.

Clove looked extremely menacing, even though she was small.

Her jet black hair was piled on her head, and her green eyes sparkled dangerously.

They didn't wink or blow kisses.

Just glared at the crowd.

I ignored the rest of the tributes, until a flash of orange caught my eye.

"Carson Yumang and Jackie Fox from District 5..."

Jackie had bright orange hair, and a sly look in her eyes.

I carried on ignoring them, until District 11 appeared.

A small girl, around my age, was in the chariot.

She wore a blue, shimmery top, with denim dungaree's.

The boy, however, looked around 18.

He was tall, probably around 6ft and had pounds of muscle.

He glared at the Capitol, disgust and hatred visible in his eyes.

"Thresh Waterman and Rue Longley from District 11..."

Rue. Poor, defenceless Rue.

Nobody volunteered for her.

I was sitting on the edge of my seat when District 12 rode in.

I nearly fell of it, too, when I saw them.

Katniss and Peeta were on fire.

My mug smashed to the floor- I didn't realise I was still holding it.

I tried to speak, to scream, but all that came out of my were little gasps of terror.

Fire could cause 3rd degree burns at least- how could the stylists be as stupid to have them wear fire?

Be at risk of bad burns all over them?!

I looked at Katniss more closely- she didn't seem to be in pain.

Maybe... Maybe District 12 had decent stylists this year?

I doubted it, but there was a small possibility.

"Who's this? District 12... Peeta Mellark and... Katniss Everdeen. The volunteer! Well, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire has certainly made a lasting impression on the crowd- hasn't she folks?!"

Dumbfounded, I sat gawking at the screen.

I didn't notice when Mom got up to answer the door, when Gale arrived.

The girl on fire... The girl on fire...

That night, I slept quite peacefully, knowing that Katniss might actually get sponsors.

* * *

"Prim. Up you get. It's Monday- you need to get ready." Mom smiled at me, and I left the warmth behind me in my bed.

Pulling a white sleeveless blouse and a pink, floaty skirt out of the wardrobe, I quickly got changed.

Each of us had two sets of clothes.

A pair of long trousers and a skirt, and a long sleeved top and sleeveless/short sleeves top.

Then, we had the outfits for the Reaping.

I wore Katniss' old reaping outfits, and Katniss now wore Mom's old dresses.

After I got dressed, I braided my hair, and pulled on my brown flat shoes.

The only pair I owned.

In the kitchen, Mom passed me a cheese bun.

"Here- you can eat it as you go to school."

Gratefully, I chewed the bun and walked to school.

Feeling lonely, I arrived.

I knew why I felt lonely.

Katniss wasn't walking with me.

Sympathetic glances were shot at me as I crept through the building.

At this point, Katniss would go through the double doors, and I'd turn round the corner.

Imagining Katniss was going through the double doors, I turned to see my classroom.

Our school was just like an Elementary school.

Each class had a small classroom, because the school wasn't very big.

District 12 couldn't afford that.

I was the last to arrive, and, ignoring the stares I got, sat down in my seat.

"Good Morning! Well, everyone. Welcome back. Did you all have a good week off?" Mrs Gascoyne smiled warmly at everyone, trying to take our minds of the reaping, and the small chance we could be reaped in less than a year.

"We'll go round the classroom and each say a good thing that happened."

Random things were said, like; "My baby sister said her first word!", "My Mom bought us a cupcake from the Bakery!".

The last one I heard though, unsettled me.

"My brother isn't eligible for the reaping anymore!"

"That's good, Samuel. Okay, Prim?"

"Ummm... I... We... Mom... I don't know." I said, truthfully.

Sensing it was a tricky subject, Mrs Gascoyne moved onto the next student.

"Rory?"

"Umm... My brother bought us cheese buns." He said after a long pause.

"Yum. Okay class, now we're going to do

mathematics."

* * *

I skipped home, merrily.

Suddenly, I stopped.

A car was driving across the road, where I was about to cross.

Except, we never had cars in 12.

Sure, maybe the other districts could afford them, but we mainly focused on staying alive and not starving to death.

I watched it as it drove round a corner, the engine still being heard in the distance.

"Hello. Welcome to District 12. This is a place where it's dangerous at night so you might want to start moving." I look up and see a tall boy, around 18 looking at me.

"Um, okay. Thank you." I replied, heat flooding my cheeks.

"Hang on- wait. You were reaped weren't you? But your sister volunteered." The boy sighed, and ruffled my hair.

"If it helps, my brother was reaped." He said after a silence.

"Really? Peeta's your brother?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. I'm Rye Mellark. I already know your name. Everyone does. Primrose Everdeen!" Rye mimicked, copying Effie's high pitched accent.

I laughed, and so did he.

"Well, lets hope one of them wins. See you, Rye." I smiled, and skipped across the road, forgetting about the car.

* * *

**AN: I don't know why, I just thought a friendship between Rye & Prim would be sweet. **

**I'm gonna delete the rest of the chapters, cuz if you read this and them it won't make any sense at all, so yeah. **

**Question: Would you still like Prory in this? **

**Thanks if you; favourite/follow this story, favourite/follow me, read this story or review. **

**~LoveForEverlark**


	4. The Scores Part 1

Humming, I stirred herbs and wild turkey in a pot.  
It was all cooked, but it needed something more.  
Reaching into the herb bag, I pulled out the first plant my fingers touched.  
Big mistake.  
In my hands, was a bunch of Katniss plants.  
They were edible though, so I sprinkled them on.  
After stirring for 5 more minutes, I dished it into 2 bowls.  
As me and Mom sat at the table, she asked a question she didn't normally.  
"How was your day?"  
I thought, stuck for a few moments.  
"It was okay, I guess. I saw a car today, before I crossed the road. And then I made a new friend. He's called Rye."  
"A car? My friend Maysilee used to have one. That was years ago though... Probably 24. Rye... Hmmm. Rye. He sounds familiar..." She replied, tapping her spoon against her lips.  
"He's the bakers son... And Peeta's brother." I quickly told her.  
"Ahh. We used to be friends. Me and the Baker. He's called Markus." Mom stared off into the distance, so I left the conversation there.

* * *

The day after, school was cancelled, due to holes in the roof.  
Rain poured down, but I decided to go out anyway.  
Shivering in the cold, I crept round the Seam, and soon found myself in the Merchant area.  
The town square was deserted, and District 12 was like a ghost town.  
A wooden bench stood nearby me, so I sat down.

* * *

  
_Are you, are you coming to the tree?  
Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at Midnight in the hanging tree._

* * *

Whipping my head round I looked for Katniss.  
Her voice sung it- in a mad panic, I stumbled across the town.  
Then I realised. It was a figure of my imagination.  
Sighing, I sat back on the bench.  
Katniss sung songs to me when I had nightmares.  
I missed her so much, that I could feel a dull ache in my chest.  
I remembered when Dad died, Mom wouldn't respond to anything.  
Begging and pleading, I would shake her, whispering to her, asking her to wake up.  
She didn't though.  
Katniss tried to find food, and always gave me the extra's.  
I would always be grateful for that.  
Then, she started to hunt, which was where she met Gale.  
I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep on the bench, but was quick to wake up when hands shook me.  
"Ah, Primrose. I know you need to grow and all, but I don't think your that much like a plant that you need rain to do so." Looking up, I saw Rye.  
Laughing, I tried to reply but failed.  
"My family now think you're a bit crazy, apart from Dad. Mom thought you tried to commit suicide and Puri thinks you've gone mental."  
"Nice. I went for a walk and I guess I got tired and fell asleep."  
"Well, your Mom is probably worried about you so I'd go back home now if I were you." Rye grinned and I waved.  
"Thanks for waking me up, Rye. Bye." Smiling, I ran back home.

* * *

"Prim? Oh my gosh, Prim you're okay!" Mom hugged me so tight I believed she'd never let go.  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I went out for a walk and accidentally fell asleep on a bench! Rye woke me up." I giggled, and Mom ruffled my hair.  
"Okay, Prim, but next time please tell me where you're going."  
"I promise, Mom."

* * *

Curling up on the bed, my heart thumped under my top.  
_Thud-dud, thud-dud, thud-dud._  
I was terrified, because it was really happening.  
Katniss was really going into the games.  
I hoped it was a nightmare, but it had lasted too long, and I could really feel.  
My real dreams mainly involved Katniss getting killed, a bit like before.  
Trying hard to sleep peacefully, I thought about the happy memories.  
It didn't work, and soon I slipped into more nightmares.

* * *

The next day, school was back open, so I spent my day learning about what each districts do and how great Panem is.  
I knew no one believed it for a second.  
However, the day after that, I was giddy and overwhelmed with nerves.  
It was time for the tributes to get scored from 1-12 by the Gamemakers in the private sessions.  
Praying Katniss would do well, I clumsily ate my lunch- a small tub of greens with goats cheese spread on it, and a few pieces of turkey.  
"Hi, Prim." Rory smiled, sliding into the seat next to me.  
"Hey," I replied, staring into the distance, and accidentally dropping some greens on myself.  
Not caring, I carried on thinking about the scores.  
Sure, Katniss was great with archery, but what if a career showed that first?  
What if they got bored by the time Katniss went in?!  
"Prim?" Rory asked, shaking my arm.  
I realised he must have asked me a question.  
"What?"  
"How are you?" He asked again, suppressing laughter.  
"Oh. A bit nervous. It's the scores tonight. You?" I replied, rubbing my temple as an ache settled in my head.  
"I forgot about that... I'm okay. Gale's started working at the mines, now. He only gets Sunday off, and he spends that hunting."  
"Well... It brings in money, I guess. And there hasn't been a... You know, for 5 years. Since, well... You know." I wheedled, pushing my fork around the pot of greens.  
It was hard at times, not mentioning our Fathers, and I guessed it was harder for Rory, with Gale now working in the Mines.  
"Yeah... Well, at least you won't have to," he said with a smile.  
Confusion flooded my features, and I tried to understand what that meant.  
"I don't understand- what?"  
"Everyone knows you've got your mothers healing talents. You'll be 12's next healer." Rory replied, and I face palmed.  
"Oh, ok. That was a bit stupid."  
Laughing with Rory made me feel so much better, and I guessed that was because the games weren't on my mind.

* * *

1 hour.  
1 hour until I found out if Katniss had done well.  
1 hour until some of my worries were solved- for better or for worse.  
_1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour. 1 hour._  
It was like a never ending song, bouncing round my head.  
What would I have done if it was me in the private session?  
I thought about it until my brain ached.  
Plants and herbs were my speciality- as much as I knew how to make food and medicine, that wouldn't last me long.  
In fact, I'd be an easy target.  
I'd probably be killed in the bloodbath.  
What if Katniss was killed in the bloodbath?!  
Then I realised, if Katniss was killed, I wouldn't be able to function.  
I was already going slightly crazy without her, and it had only been 5-6 days.  
Tears slipping down my face, I knew, if Katniss died, I'd die with her.  
Forever was just too long too wait for her to come back.

* * *

**AN: Hi :)** **Sorry the spacing is so awkward :/ My doc manager is being a dweeb. LOL I love that word :)  
If you followed this story before I started editing it, then you should definitely go and read from the start, as its pretty much new.  
If you've just started reading then thank you :)  
I hope you liked this chapter, as I've been working on it for a few days.  
Hopefully, it's better then before :)  
The scores will be in the next chapter, this was mainly a build up to it, and Prim's feelings.  
Then, it'll be the interviews and then the actual games.  
Oh, and sorry if Peeta's brothers names are a bit weird haha :)  
I reeeaaaalllyyyy wanted to call Puri Bagel, but then the story wouldn't really be serious.  
But, you know, he'll always be called Bagel in my head.  
See you in the next chapter.  
Thanks if you: favourite/follow this story, favourite/follow me, review this story or just read it.  
Hopefully you will review because I try to review every story I read.  
~LoveForEverlark**


End file.
